Visual animation platforms may allow users to develop visual media projects comprising videos and/or other visual content. For example, a user may develop a movie comprising visual elements (e.g., sets of animation frames). The movie may be enhanced by applying animation effects, such as transitions and visual effects, to the visual elements. In one example, a user may apply a fadeout animation effect to a visual element comprising the last set of frames within the movie, thus giving the end of the movie a fadeout effect. In addition, the user may create new animation effects, such as a blur effect, that may be applied to visual elements within the movie. In this way, the user may generate a customized movie using the visual animation platform.